


Today Calls For Soup

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had a bad day.<br/>Written for the prompt Bad Day for the  community<br/>fc_smorgasbord on Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Calls For Soup

Sam’s morning started with finding his power had gone off during the night. His alarm clock and his air conditioner went off. He woke up late and sweaty with no time for a shower.

His day only got worse as he watched as a milkshake fell right into his open bag. His messenger bag that held his notes and books were soaked.

He decided after class he was going home and curl with a steaming mug of tomato rice soup. Dean always made it for him when he was little and had a bad day, today was a bad day.


End file.
